shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Spike/Abilities and Powers/@comment-25275065-20151222234755/@comment-4080028-20151224211528
Ehhhhhh, I'm not sure about either of those right now. When it comes to Spike, I already have quite a bit planned out and decided for how his training during the time skip will go, so having Robert appear and be his mentor feels like it'd be pretty intrusive and forced to say the least. Reason I say that is because for one, I rather like the idea that Spike is more or less building himself up with minimal support from Aphro, Kureha or anyone else for that matter, simply because Spike is the tough badass sort of guy that I like to envision he is in my head. I simply find it more entertaining to have Aphro studying alongside Kureha in order to become an even better doctor, while Spike is physically building himself up outside and such. Secondly, I say it feels forced because again, why would Robert be on Drum Island? Why would he be training Spike in Haki? And why would Spike train with someone he just met and has no idea he's related to? It ends up feeling like Robert was squeezed into a planned event to force something to happen, instead of naturally letting things flow. Not to sound mean spirited, rude or to put you down of course. Just that coming from years of writing and stressing over the development of characters and storylines, I've come to learn a few do's and don't's regarding this sort of stuff. Though if this is because you'd like the two to meet some day and get to know each other as brothers, then maybe we could work out a collab or story or something sometime, or I could even try to work something out as I continue to try and gain allies and support for the Shitenno, which Spike is a part of. As for Robert fighting Kizaru at Marineford, well... umm... That kind of raises some red flags for me here. Normally, I like to be the guy that can let most things slide, but Marineford is a huge canonical event in One Piece, and a lot of the battles that happened there were pretty big and major too. Call me paranoid, but I'm a bit afraid that a major conflict with Kizaru at Marineford may throw an unintentional monkey wrench into things. Not to mention that I'm worried how this fight would be portrayed, as I know plenty of people tend to be eager to have their character(s) face off against powerful opponents from a manga or anime and try to have them win or something. Thing is, Kizaru has never lost a single fight we've seen him in, which speaks volumes about his combat potential and skills. So having Robert go up against him, no matter how badass and powerful Robert may be, I'd find it to be a near-suicidal attempt unless he could get away or soemthign in the end. I'm also unsure why Robert would be there in the first place too, so I'd like some clarification on that please. Though my gut tells me it may be because Robert's friends with Sabo, and so he's trying to save Sabo's brother, Ace? I suppose I wouldn't mind that being a reason and all, though that then opens up a whole new can of worms, like why Sabo and other revolutionaries weren't involved in the war if that were the case. The Marineford Kizaru fight, as you can see, leads me to have to do a lot of thinking and planning in order to ensure our wiki's major rule about not breaking canon is upheld. Meeting up with Spike in some way however, is far more manageable at this point instead.